What the hell, Ian!
by Ange Paris
Summary: Amy estava se preparando para sair quando alguém lhe toca a campainha... Não era alguém que ela imaginava, mas a outra pessoa vai tomar um susto maior do que a própria Amy


**Creditos da música: Avril Lavigne, What the hell. **

**Minha primeira sonfic. Espero que vocês gostem! ;)**

Amy terminava de passar o delineador na pálpebra superior. Fechou o seu vestido preto de couro e calçou as ankle boots. Quando pegava a bolsa-carteira para sair, ouviu a campainha da sua casa tocar.

Para sua surpresa quem estava do outro lado era ninguém menos que Ian Kabra. Ele estava lindo e perfeito, vestido com um smoking e com um buquê de lírios nas mãos.

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**

**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**

– Ian? O que você está fazendo aqui?

**You're on your knees**

**Begging please,**

**Stay with me**

**But honestly**

**I just need to be a little crazy**

– Amy, me desculpa por tudo. – ele disse se ajoelhando – Eu fui um imbecil na caçada e depois dela. Eu sinto a sua falta.

– Oh, levante daí. Vamos, levante. – Amy falou – Vai estragar seu terno Armani.

– Como você sabe que ele é um Armani?

– Querido, eu mudei. Agora levante.

– Não antes de você me desculpar.

– Certo. Está desculpado.

– Está falando sério? Não acredito!

– Por que eu mentiria pra você? – ela perguntou perplexa.

– Sei lá! Nossa! Tô tão feliz. – ele disse se aproximando dela com os braços abertos, como se fosse a abraçar.

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Whoa, what the hell**

Amy estendeu as mãos, parando-o.

– Opa, opa. Pera lá, Ian. Eu te desculpei e não te chamei para dormir aqui. Colegas? – ela perguntou, estendendo a mão em um aperto

– Colegas? – Ian respondeu com desdém. – Como assim? Eu pensei que você me amava...

– Você falou certo. Eu _amava_.

**What? What? What? What the hell?**

**So what if I go out on a million dates**

**You never call or listen to me anyway**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**

_flash-back_

_Amy esperava ansiosa quando Ian chegaria e eles iriam ao cinema. Já passavam de sete horas da noite e nada dele. Onde o garoto havia se enfiado? E ele havia prometido às cinco e meia da tarde! Já haviam se passado uma hora e meia._

_Amy enfim se cansou. Seria sempre assim? Ter sempre que esperar... esperar ele estar pronto, ele estar maduro? A busca havia acabado, eles estavam namorando e tudo continuava do mesmo jeito._

_Chega! Ela nunca mais sofreria por ele. Estava acabado._

**You're on your knees**

**Begging please,**

**Stay with me**

**But honestly**

**I just need to be a little crazy**

Ela ainda se lembrava daquela noite. Noite em que ele saiu com os amigos e a deixou esperando para ir ao cinema. Noite em que ela havia acabado com ele. Noite em que ela se prometera que nunca mais sofreria.

E agora ele estava em frente a sua porta pedindo desculpas. Ela havia desculpado-o, mas ele sempre queria mais. Ninguém merece...

E agora ela estava ótima. Com seus dezenove anos, feliz, saudável e pronta para ir à balada.

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Whoa, what the hell**

– O que deu em você, Amy? – ele perguntou um pouco desesperado por ser rejeitado.

– Em mim? Não sei. Cansei de sofrer, Ian. Uma garota nunca esquece o que um garoto fez com ela.

– Você está louca?

– Talvez. Não me importo de estar ou não. O que importa é eu estar feliz. E eu estou e muito. Nunca me diverti tanto.

**You say that I'm messing with your head, boy**

**I like messing in your bed**

**Yeah, I'm messing with your head**

**When I'm messing with you in bed**

Ian continuava em frente à porta de Amy. O que havia acontecido com a garota doce e delicada que ele conhecia? Onde ela havia ido?

Ele estava confuso. Bem confuso... Ninguém nunca havia dito um não para ele e agora ela estava o dispensando?

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about**

Amy resolveu acabar com o silêncio.

– Querido, você não pode ficar parado na minha porta com a boca aberta. Eu preciso sair e já passou da minha hora. Pode ir embora?

– V-você está me dispensando? É isso, Amy? – ele perguntou com raiva, bufando de raiva

– Pode ser. Bom, vou para a balada, quer ir também? Estou te convidando. Vou encontrar uns amigos meus, vai ser divertido. Eu tenho uma amiga, Jéssica, ela é volúvel igual a você. Quem sabe você não sai de lá com uma gata? – Amy o convidou.

– Amy, eu vim aqui com um objetivo: que você voltasse pra mim, mas se você não quer, eu vou embora. – ele disse decidido, esperando que ela mudasse de ideia e ficasse com ele, mas ela não fez isso...

– Ótimo. Quem sabe outro dia? – ela brincou. – Oh, desculpe por te magoar. Não fiz por mal.

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about me**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Whoa, what the hell**

– Tchau, querido – Amy disse, soltando um beijo para ele.

Ela entrava no táxi para ir para a tal balada.

Ele estava em pé na calçada. O que havia acontecido com a sua Amy? Talvez deveria ter ido com ela.

As palavras martelavam na sua cabeça "Quem sabe outro dia?" ela havia dito. É, quem sabe...

**Gostaram? Um pouco diferente da minha outra fanfic, né? Mas estava ouvindo essa música da Avril Lavigne e pensei que seria perfeito para uma reviravolta da Amy.**

**E vocês, o que acharam? Preferem a outra? Não gostaram? Deixem reviews! **

**Eu ri muito. Vingança, Ian, vingança... Muhahahahahahahaha! : P**


End file.
